Twilight and Trixie's Sleepover
by SomebodyUDon'tKnow
Summary: Twilight and Trixie get into a lot of hijinks in a small sleepover!


**Twilight and Trixie's Sleepover**

Author's Note: Alternate Universe. This is a one-shot, but I may write more if ideas come to me. Short Fic.

Trixie walked back into the lounge room, hovering popcorn before her. She sat in front of the DVD player, waiting for Twilight to return. Twilight was getting a DVD from Spike's room, as he was at Fluttershy's having a sleepover. Twilight had made her slection and returned to the lounge room. She lay next to Trixie, and snuggled into her own sleeping bag.

'What movie'd you get?' asked Trixie, watching Twilight magic the DVD into the player.

'Transformers 3!' Twi smiled back.

Trixie lay the popcorn in between the two, and they chowed down. The popcorn was finished about 1/3 into the movie, and they had to settle with nothing.

When the movie ended, it was about 11:00pm.

'What do we do now?' asked Twilight, cocking her head to the left slightly.

'How about some Modern Warfare 3?' offered Trixie, trotting over to the XBOX 360.

'Sure! I'm player 1!' replied Twi, grabbing a controller and turning on the console.

They played a Free For All, Twi using her favourite gun, the desert eagle, and Trixie failing to use a Dragunov.

After playing for a few hours, and Trixie rage quitting four times, they decided to do something else.

'How about we prank some ponies around town?' Twi suggested, puling out a whistle.

'Yes!' smiled Trixie, grabbing a pair of scissors.

After preparing, Twi and Trixie set out into the darkness for some fun. Their first target was Rainbow Dash.

Trixie was the first to spot Rainbow Dash's cloud, and she strategically poured some water onto the ground near it.

Twi hovered the horn next to Rainbow Dash's ear, and pressed it hard.

'Waaaah!' screamed Rainbow Dash as she fell off of her cloud and splashed into Trixie's mud puddle.

'What the fuck, Twilight?' she yelled, raising her muddy head.

'Hahahahaha!' Trixie and Twilight laughed loudly in unison.

'Who's next? Fluttershy and Spike?' asked Trixie.

'Oh my Celestia, yes!' exclaimed Twi, already sprinting to Fluttershy's house.

When the got there, they looked through the window and saw Spike hugging a Rarity doll, and Fluttershy sleeping in a sleeping bag next to his, almost snuggling him.

Twi magically unlocked and opened he window, while Trixie walked to the front door and knocked. Twilight quickly hid as Fluttershy got up and, tiredly, answered the door. Fluttershy walked right into a trap set by Trixie, just as Spike peed himself due to the bowl of water Twilight had set under his claw. Fluttershy gasped as he was lifted off the ground, a rope pulling her by the foot upwards.

'Hahahahaha!' laughed Twi and Trixie, waking up Spike and making Fluttershy scream. Quickly Twilight and Trixie ran away, leaving a pair of scissors at Spike's feet.

Twilight and Trixie both had the same mental thought, as they headed in the same direction. Applejack's barn.

They got there, and looked through the window and saw Applejack sitting in the kitchen, eating an apple and talking with Big Mac.

'Damn…' Twilight muttered, as she walked backwards, and was struck by an apple. One hit Trixie almost immediately afterwards, and they heard three little filly's laughing madly.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo fell from a nearby tree, a slingshot falling shortly afterwards.

'Girls! We need your help!' smiled Twilight holding back a murderous-looking Trixie.

'With what, Twilight?' asked Apple Bloom, snickering lightly.

'We want to prank your sister,' said Twilight.

'Already happening!' Scootaloo shouted, pointing to the apple Applejack was about to grab. It was a green apple, bad enough already, but it had two worms coming out of it. She bit into it, and a loud scream was heard.

Twilight and Trixie jumped behind a hay bale, as Applejack walked outside and screamed 'Apple Bloom! Get to bed NOW!'

The Cutie Mark Crusaders ran away laughing.

'Enough fun for tonight?' whispered Twilight, snickering.

'Yeah.' replied Trixie, seeing a nearby clock read 2:30am.

When they got back, they lay down in their sleeping bas to sleep, but not before Trixie lay a fake spider toy on Twilight's sleeping bag.

At about 3:30, Twilight heard a small noise, and brushed off the not so scary spider toy. She walked over to the kitchen, where she saw the light on. That was strange enough, so she walked back to get Trixie. They headed to the kitchen to see a black figure dash into the kitchen.

Both scared, they wandered over and saw the shadow of a pony holding a knife. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie jumped from the shadows and screamed 'Surprise!' and waggled a rubber knife around.

'Aaaargh!' screamed Twilight and Trixie in unison.

Trixie fainted and Gummy walked up to her and bit her head.

'What?' smiled Pinkie, cutting a slice of cake. She smiled and handed Twilight a slice, which she couldn't gold because she was shaking in fear.

'It's just Gummy's brithday! You said I could have the party here!'


End file.
